The Songs of Danny Phantom and Friends
by Stole My Heart Nialler
Summary: Random Danny Phantom songfics. Hilariousness insues. Rated for language.
1. Live While We're Young

**Live While We're Young**

**Suggested by: Darkshade5221**

**I don't known One Direction's Live While We're Young or Danny Phantom :(**

Danny, Tucker, and (surprisingly) Sam were at Paulina's Summer Pool party. They really weren't even going swimming, but just talking. Paulina and Dash hadn't said anything yet, thankfully.

Sam stood up from her chair and walks over to get some water. Danny smiled seeing the sun shine on her face.

_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the window's down_

Sam came back over smiling. She grabbed Danny's hand, who grabbed Tucker's wrist in return. The Goth pulled both of her friends towards the pool, something you normally wouldn't see her do. She figured since nobody was in the pool, why not have a blast?!

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_And we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

Tucker made a comment of "lovebirds" as Danny and Sam realized they were still holding hands. Danny unexpectedly stopped short. Sam and Tucker kept running. Danny got set, then sprinted forward, jumping off the ground into cannonball position and spraying everyone around the pool area.

_So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Woahhhh oh oh oh_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

Sam stood and glared at him as her makeup dripped down her face. "Daniel James Fenton, I am going to kill you!" She jumped in after him, grabbing his ankle and pulling him underwater.

_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't over-think, just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah, get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_

Tucker smirked, pulling out his PDA and snapping pics of the two. Danny and Sam turned towards him. "Tucker..." Said boy yelped as he was grabbed by his leg and pulled in.

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Woahhhh oh oh oh_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young._

Everyone minus the trio had gone inside Paulina's mansion. Tucker climbed out saying he was thirsty. The sun was setting as Danny and Sam turned towards each other.

_And girl, you and I, _

_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young._

Danny couldn't stand seeing how cute Sam looked with the sun gleaming on her face. He cupped her chin and kissed her.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

_Come on, younnngg_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

_While we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young._

"BLACKMAIL!" A camera flashed and a snicker was heard. "TUCKER!" And there it was...two angry red-faced teens running after a geeky boy with a PDA.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	2. Don't You Worry Child 3

**Don't You Worry Child**

**A/N: Okay guys...this is my absolute FAVORITE song. I don't know if you guys have ever heard of this but there is an acapella (don't know if I spelled that right) group called Pentatonix. They did a remake of this song and it sounds absolutely AMAZING! Anyway...here ya go!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Don't You Worry Child.**

**This chapter is for my best friend Tori! Hope you enjoy it T!**

_There was a time_

_I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home_

_I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone,_

_Now the memory's on the wall._

_I hear the songs_

_From the places where I was born._

Danny sat in his room fixing all his injuries and burns from his previous fight with Vlad. He almost would've had made it if it weren't for Sam and Tucker helping.

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

Danny didn't know why Vlad couldn't stop. He grit his teeth in frustration remembering the first time Vlad ha tried to kill his father. Danny couldn't believe someone could be so selfish.

_My father said,_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now._

_Yeah!_

Jazz had told him a billion times not to worry about Vlad as much. She knew Jack could watch out for himself...to some extent anyway.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now._

_Yeah!_

Danny sighed. He wondered how jealousy could affect someone so much as to go and kill their friends family. If Danny hasn't been so foolish, Vlad wouldn't have even known he was the Ghost Boy.

_There was a time_

_I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world,_

_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young, I think of her now and then._

_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

He remembered the look on Sam's face as the blast Vlad had thrown almost hit her. She was so scared. And he didn't even try to save her.

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

His thoughts flickered back to the portal accident. The reason of where he was now. He knew he needed help from someone. Sam and Jazz worked to keep him sane and not to go crazy. He couldn't help but worry.

_My father said,_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now._

_Yeah!_

His friends and Jazz were always there for him whether he wanted them to or not. They worry for him and his health. Jazz never tells him but each time he fights, she feels her heart stop, praying he would come home safe.

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now._

_Yeah!_

Danny himself knew he could do it. He knew he had a purpose and it was his goal to fulfill it. The pains and injuries would be reminders of the struggles he went through to get where he was.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! _

_Yeah!_

He wasn't going to worry. He was gonna fight for it. And let Heaven do the rest.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	3. Heart Attack

**Heart Attack**

**Suggested by SamXDanny**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Heart Attack.**

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Sam sat in her room...just thinking about the huge mistake she's made. She couldn't believe Danny had been right about Gregor. He was just tricking her the whole time.

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

Sam regretted even trying to date Gregor. She knew it was moving a little too fast for her liking. She vowed to never date anyone again...until she was older.

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

She honestly could mess with any guy. Tons of people probably would fall for her if she opened up her heart. There were tons of nerds and geeks that would desperately do anything to jump a level on the social ladder.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous_

_Then I just can't hold your hand._

Gregor had wanted to do much more than she did. She was pretty sure if it was around the dance, she would've gotten too dressy for a staged act.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Sam felt her love for Danny grow between that time. That's who she was waiting for. Danny. Sweet sweet Danny.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

Sam never wanted to seem desperate. She just wanted someone special. She hated seeing Danny be rejected by Paulina and Valerie. Deep down, she knew she herself wouldn't do that.

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

She didn't want the pain that came with a relationship. She just wanted someone who would love her and always be near her. She wanted someone who could brush a little disagreement over their shoulder and keep on walking.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous_

_Then I just can't hold your hand_

She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. She felt so stupid for just letting Gregor in. And he just turned around and snapped her heart. Just like that.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Sam put her coat on and walked outside in the night autumn air. She immediately set her coarse on auto-piolet.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I'll take off and run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I'll burst into flames_

She looked up from her thoughts to see she had driven herself to Danny's house. She knocked on the door, praying he'd still be awake. Maddie answered and allowed the girl upstairs. Sam explained everything to him.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

She cried into Danny's chest unknowingly. All her emotions let out. "Sammy...I love you." Her eyes snapped up. She wiped away the tears. Grabbing him into a hug...she never felt safer before. "I love you too."

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**A/N: How'd I do? I love this one! Please Review!**


	4. Unfriend You

_**Unfriend You**_

**By: Greyson Chance**

**A/N: Okay so I bet not many of you have heard of Greyson Chance...as for my best friend Tori...she loves him. This song is for her and I hope you guys enjoy it too. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Unfriend You.**

_I really thought you were the one_

_It was over before it begun_

_It's so hard for me to walk away_

_But I know I can't stay._

Danny sat on a park bench. It was the middle of August and he was out at night. He needed to let out his emotions. Ever since Valerie had dumped him, he felt alone.

_You're beautiful and crazy too_

_Maybe, that's why I fell into you_

_Even though you would pretend to be_

_You were never with me_

Sam had told him not to get close to her. She's a ghost hunter. He's a ghost. They don't click. It's the exact same reason he never told his parents for crying out loud!

_So it's over, yeah, we're through_

_So Imma unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew_

_So Imma unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known right from the start_

_I'm deleting you right from my heart_

_Yeah, it's over_

_My last move is to unfriend you._

He knew until he revealed his secret, there was no way he and Valerie could be friends. She's all shoot first, questions never.

_I thought in time that you could change_

_That my time and love would heal the pain_

_I didn't want this day to come_

_But now all I feel is numb_.

She didn't care if Danny Fenton was around. It was all about 'Killing Danny Phantom'. That was her top goal.

_So it's over, yeah, we're through_

_So Imma unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew_

_So Imma unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known right from the start_

_I'm deleting you right from my heart_

_Yeah, it's over_

_My last move is to unfriend you_

He couldn't believe she had just left him. Jumping to conclusions she had just jumped in to his alter-ego's life and was very much likely going to be the reason for it to be the end of it too.

_You come onto everybody_

_Everybody all the time_

_You give up to anybody_

_What I thought was only mine._

She was just using him at first to get on his parent's good side. Just for pure out revenge. Sure Danny felt bad because he was part of the reason her life went down hill, but not as much because she wouldn't believe his apology.

_So it's over, yeah, we're through_

_So Imma unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew _

_So I will unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known right from the start_

_That you didn't have a human heart_

_Yeah, it's over_

_My last move is to unfriend you_

She had been blinded by revenge. All because of Vlad. And himself. He winced in guilt knowing his friendship with her had ended because of him. But also because of her. She couldn't just let anything go. She was so headstrong. Many people looked past mistakes. She couldn't. He had had it. That was it. Until everyone deserved to know, he couldn't be around her.

_So Imma unfriend you_

_So Imma unfriend you_

_**A/N: Review?**_


	5. Titanium

**Titanium**

**Suggested by: Ghostfudge106**

**A/N: This chapter was written by my friend Nicole. It took her a total of 2 hours to finish this chapter and I finished the previous chapters between then. So hope you guys enjoy!**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all fighting skulker. Skulker was yelling things to Danny but Danny ignored it.

_You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say_

Danny was yelling back short witty banter (if you are a real Danny phantom lover you'll get that joke.) .  
I am talking loud not saying much  
Skulker was telling Danny to give him the key to the Specter Speeder but Danny said no. Because of this Skulker shot him with an ectoblast but Danny used a shield and it bounced off.

_I am criticized but all your bullets ricochet _

Skulker shot another blast at Danny and he fell down right afterwards he got back up.

_You shoot me down but I get up_

Danny surrounded himself with a shield as skulker shot him with a gun over and over again.

_I am bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away ricochet you take your aim fire away Fire away you shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down but I will fault I am titanium I am Titanium. _

Danny stood on a wooden telephone pole. Skulker chopped some of it off and Danny started to fall. After Danny stopped Falling Skulker was also sitting on a telephone pole. Danny then chopped some of it off as well. Skulker fell further that Danny did and his pistol broke on his battle suit.

Cut me down but it's you who have further to fall

Danny lives in a town called amity park but it has many ghosts around there which people do not see except for Danny Sam and Tucker. Danny is half ghost and he loves Sam.

_Ghost town Haunted love_

Danny told skulker that it is not right to steal. Skulker laughed and threw sticks and stones at him Danny yelled back saying that it was rude to do that. Danny said this very loudly but in as little words As possible.

_Raise your voice sticks and bones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much _

Skulker fired at Dany over and over with his gun. The guns bullets flew very hard but Danny used his force field to block them.

I_ am bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away ricochet you take your aim fire away fire away you shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium!_

Skulker used a machine gun that had very hard bullets. Danny tried to run away but skulker kept shooting at him. One of the bullets that ricocheted hit skulked gun but the gun was bullet proof.

_Stone hard machine gun firing at the ones who run stone hard those bulletproof guns_

Skulker shot Danny over and over but Danny used his force field once again. In the end Danny won because he is titanium.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium._


	6. Behind Blue Eyes

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Suggested by: TeddyBear98**

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be faded to telling only lies_

Danny hated lying. He had just snuck past his parents with yet another lie. He knew they just wanted to help him...but he wasn't ready to put that pressure on them.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free._

He remembered all the nightmares and long hard nights. The times where he secretly broke down crying because of the stress. He was selfless. He couldn't just abandon them.

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain woe_

_Can show through_

He had to be the hero. The one who came back no matter how hard the fight was. There wasn't a second option. When Sam and Tucker were watching...he couldn't let them down. He couldn't. It's all because of the ghosts and their want of ruling the world.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free._

All of the screaming and tossing and turning that came with it. The scars, bandages, blood bled. Nobody else bared the pain he does.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

All those times he wanted to give up and just let someone win, he couldn't. He couldn't dump all the pain and suffering he bares onto his family and friends.

_No one know how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

Nobody in the town would admit that they knew the Ghost Boy was innocent. They all knew the truth.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

The reality of going to sleep not knowing if you will ever wake up, or if you do you would screaming. He encounters his fears each night.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

He wiped away the tears that had leaked out of his eyes. The stress and depression had taken its toll.

_In the clouds_

_All the graves _

_I'll stay if you_

_Go away _

All he wanted was a moments peace. He couldn't though. There wasn't time. The ghosts just kept coming. They wouldn't stop. Not till they won.

_Concrete_

_Tall as the sky _

_Movement passi'n me by _

_When you blush _

_What a rush _

_Reminisce _

_Cold crush _

He had to stay strong. He had to keep up. He couldn't lag one bit. He put everything into it.

_Next door ear to the wall _

_All the tension on me for the call _

_I wish I wish _

_I wish it was all that easy _

_I wish I wish _

_I wish it was all that easy._

But life is never easy if you're Danny Fenton.


	7. People Like Us

**People Like Us**

**A/N: Once again...one of my favorite songs! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**THIS IS AFTER PHANTOM PLANET!**

**I own nothing except the plot!**

_We come into this world unknown_

_But know that we are not alone_

_They try and knock us down_

_But change is coming, it's our time now_

Everyone and I mean everyone in Amity Park were protesting against the new Anti-Ecto Law. The Guys in White had established it. It banned all ghosts from coming into Amity, including Danny Phantom.

_Hey... everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And hey... yeah I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_

_Ohh_

He had been captured a week ago and everyone missed their hero. There were separate groups. The ones filled with Danny Phantom Phans, fighting for their hero. The parents, fighting to say it shouldn't be legal to capture a human child for experiments. And then there was the teens. A group led by Sam and Tucker. They worked to get the law removed totally. Some ghosts were helpful. The Guys in White were just too blind.

_People like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom._

They weren't going to give up. Danny did nothing wrong to deserve that. They all knew it. But on town wasn't enough to change the law.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us._

Soon it had spread around. The next thing you know, Orlando, Florida is protesting. Then New York. Then Los Angeles, California.

_Hey, this is not a funeral_

_It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage_

_Just wait, everything will be okay_

_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_

_Ohh_

Danny sat in a dark corner, weak and vulnerable. Bracelets prevented him from using his powers completely. In his arms was Danielle, his 12 year old clone. She had been caught too. Neither had any hope left.

_People like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

Sam and Tucker broadcasted all over, hoping for more help. Hoping for big influences. They put all their energy into it. The Guys in White still weren't cracking.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

Paris, Hawaii, Canada, people everywhere started protesting. You see superstars like Justin Bieber, Rihanna, Psy, Macklemore, joined together to lead their fans to protest.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

The Guys in White tried to ignore the protesting. They were starting to get nervous. They can't stand up to the whole U.S. but then again, they couldn't let their experiments go.

_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_

_This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_

_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_

_Tonight we're gonna change forever_

The teen group joined with the parents. They marched towards the GiW building, hoping to free a friend, a brother, a boyfriend, a son, a hero.

_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_Ohh_

"This is Lance Thunder reporting from the Amity Park Guys in White building. Protesters all over are going against the Anti-Ecto Law. Are they going to suceed? Let's hope."

_People like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

Danny and Danielle lifted their heads up at the sound of chanting and protesting. They looked out the tiny window to see people all over. Protesting for them.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

Maddie Fenton, mother of two, was beginning to think she had said her last words to her youngest child. But now, seeing all the support they've received, she doubts to see the Guys in White ever again.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

Alarms blared throughout the Guys in White building. Ghosts were being lead to special rooms for hiding so nobody could find them. Danny and Danielle tried to stay hidden, but failed. A bunch of voices disrupted that.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We're all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

The chanting outside was growing. People were screaming "**We want Phantom**!" Or "**Guys in White back down from the fight!**" The agents were beginning to panic. Danny slipped the key to the bracelets in and threw them off. He grabbed Danielle and took off outside.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher!_

"Amity Park, the Guys in White are over with!" Luckily, all the agents had evacuated with the ghosts because if not, they would've met Danny and Danielle Phantom's Ghostly Wails.

It was over. They had won.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us._

**A/N: Holy Crap...that was SO MUCH FUN! I cannot believe I wrote that! AWESOME! Oh wow...so REVIEWS?!**


	8. DNA

**DNA**

**Suggested By: PhanGirl135 and jeanette9a**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

_No scientist or biology_

_It's obvious when he's holding me_

_It's only natural that I'm so affected_

Sam was sitting in her basement watching Dead Teacher: V with Danny and Tucker. Danny kissed her every time she jumped with fright.

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

He was different. Danny was special. She didn't mind. They had a connection and she liked it.

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

He loved being special. She loved him. Both of them were special. They were unique. Especially him. Not a lot of people are half ghost you know...

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_

_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Now I don't have any first degree_

_But I know, what he does to me_

_No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh_

She loved looking into his baby blue eyes. They were calm and relaxing, but when they flashed that neon green, she knew it was time to go fight for the future.

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

She could feel his feelings. When he was sad, she was. When he was angry, she was. When he was injured, she was. She was always with him.

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

His uniqueness caught her eye even before he ha gained ghost powers. She loved him for that. There wasn't anyone else she would rather be with.

_It's all about his kiss_

_Contaminates my lips_

_Our energy connects_

_It's simple genetics_

_I'm the X to his Y_

_It's the colour of his eyes_

_He can do no wrong_

_No, he don't need to try_

_Made from the best_

_He passes all the tests_

_Got my heart beating fast_

_It's cardiac arrest_

_He's from a different strain_

_That science can't explain_

_I guess that's how he's made_

_In his d-d-d-DNA_

He was special. That's why so many people loved him. Whether it was his Ghost Side or Human Side. He was the same Danny. The sweet and kind Danny.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh_

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)_

_Not hard to understand (to understand)_

_Perfect in every way (in every way)_

_I see it in his face (in his face)_

_Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

He was unique. So was she. They were Made For Each Other. Because of their unique DNA.

**A/N: Review?**


	9. Gentleman

**Gentleman**

**Suggested by: jeanette9a**

**I don't anything except the plot.**

Vlad Masters double checked he had locked the doors and shut the windows/curtains before walking over to the stereo. "Here goes nothing."

_Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon_

_Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon_

_Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he_

_Alagamun-lan, we like, we we we like party, hey_

_Ichiba, varriya, is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama, varriya_

_Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen, varriya_

_Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande, varriya_

_Damn girl! You're so freakin sexy_

The Maddie hologram appeared in the room looking quite disgusted seeing Vlad doing the sprinkler. "Sir, young Daniel Fenton is here." Vlad didn't hear over the music. Danny, Sam, and Tucker, who had his PDA out filming, flew in invisible.

_I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a_

_I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentleman_

_I'm a, I I'm a_

_I'm a, mother father gentleman_

_I'm a, I I'm a_

_I'm a, mother father gentleman_

Vlad tried doing the moonwalk but tripped. Danny and Co. were snickering.

_Alagamun-lan, weh, mikuneya, hana, gon_

_Alagamun-lan. weh, sikuneya, hana, gon_

_Alagamun-lan, pali, pali, wasa, nelly, neh_

_Alagamun-lan, nali, nali, nasa, pali, hee_

_Ichiba, varaniya, nori, moli, holy, daddy, chunga, ri_

_Varriya, good feeling, feeling good, brutake_

_Varriya, gachu, gunya, sorinage, sorinage_

_Varriya, damn girl! I'm a party mafia_

Vlad was now doing the lawn mower and grocery cart on and off. Tucker was wiping tears out of his eyes.

_I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a_

_I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentleman_

_I'm a, I I'm a_

_I'm a, mother father gentleman_

_I'm a, I I'm a_

_I'm a, mother father gentleman_

Suddenly, TV reporters were popping up in the windows that Tucker and Sam opened. Danny was laughing still. Vlad ha yet to notice them!

_Gonna make you sweat_

_Gonna make you wet_

_You know who I am, wet psy_

_Gonna make you sweat_

_Gonna make you wet_

_You know who I am, wet psy_

Now doing the worm, Vlad began sweating. Danny was about to drop Sam and Tucker who were giggling madly.

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am a mother father gentleman_

_I'm a, I I'm a_

_I'm a, mother father gentleman_

_I'm a, I I'm a_

_I'm a, mother father gentleman._

Vlad dropped to the ground panting. All of the TV stations left before the billionaire saw them. Danny flew outside before collapsing on the roof in a fit of laughter.

**~The Next Day~**

Vlad watched in horror as he danced. He looked at the creator of the video which spelled **Mas, Yannd, RekcuT.** It took Vlad a minute before he processed it. "DANIEL JAMES FENTON! I WILL GET REVENGE!"

**A/N: Is anyone else laughing really really hard?! OMG...review?**


	10. Anything Can Happen

**Anything Can Happen**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

Sam and Danny were sitting on the river bank in their bathing suits having a picnic. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards the water. Right when he went under, Danny transformed.

_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

_We held our breath_

_To see our names are written_

_On the wreck of '86_

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

Sam felt relieved to feel Danny wrap his arms around her waist, before he pulled her under that is. Being half-ghost, he could breath underwater.

_Yet since we found out_

_Since we found out_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could_

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck before they shared a long passionate kiss. Her thoughts flickered back to when Danny got his powers. Now she knows anything can happen.

_After the war we said we'd fight together_

_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_

_Letting darkness grow_

_As if we need its palette and we need its colour_

_But now I've seen it through_

_And now I know the truth_

Sam had seen him fight the toughest ghosts that even Vlad couldn't beat. She needed Danny in her life. That was practically her lifeline. They climbed out and laid on the blanket.

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could_

Danny promised to always protect Sam...a-and Tucker. He wasn't ever gonna let her get hurt. He couldn't bare the guilt. She was perfect and deserved everything.

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_

_I'll give you everything you need, oh_

_I'll give you everything you need_

_But I don't think I need you_

Danny pulled something out of his bag he had brought. Inside, was a diamond necklace he had bought for Sam. He knew he didn't need it to make her feel special, but she deserved it. He rolled over and turned to her grabbing her attention.

_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

_We held our breath_

_To see our names are written_

_On the wreck of '86_

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

Sam looked at him suspiciously. He looked nervous but she smiled calming him. He opened the box in his hand to reveal a black diamond heart shaped locket. "Danny...it's beautiful." She kissed his cheek before wiping the tears out of her eyes.

_Yet since we found out_

_Since we found out_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could_

Sam slowly turned around as Danny reach over her head and clipped the necklace. She smiled and felt it around her neck.

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_Oh, whoa_

Danny smiled as they watched the sunset. Sam leaned on his muscular chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the beating of his heart. Danny smiled and pulled her closer.

Overhead on the bridge, he saw Valerie and Paulina watching them. He knew something though...he didn't need them anymore.

_But I don't think I need you_

_But I don't think I need you_

_But I don't think I need you_

_But I don't think I need you_

All he needed was his beautiful, loving Sam. And with her, Anything Can Happen.

A/**N: When I first heard this song, I knew it was practically made for Danny Phantom. In my mind I went, "Just like Danny and the Ghost Portal" and here I am practically a year later writing fanfiction about it! :) **


	11. Gangman Style (Vlad's Failed Revenge)

**Gangman Style **

**Suggested by: jeanette9a**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker double checked the windows and doors and even made sure that they were locked before Tucker plugged in his iPod. "Let's hope Vlad doesn't see this..."

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

The three were standing shoulder to shoulder bouncing.

_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja_

_Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja_

_Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_

_Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja_

Tucker began nodding his head as they began to dance. He had put his arms on top of each other but raised one before switching with the other while kicking his feet.

_Naneun sanai_

_Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai_

_Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai_

_Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

Danny began following Tucker and soon Sam was in the mix.

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

And they began the famous Gangman Style Dance. Vlad phased through the roof holding a camera. Unfortunately for him, they were really good.

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

Now the trio was bouncing around like frogs. Danny jumped over both Sam and Tucker before gracefully landing on his feet.

_Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja_

_Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja_

_Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja_

_Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja_

Sam did a cartwheel while Tucker began his previous arm movements. Danny started pointing all around the room as if doing the YMCA.

_Naneun sanai_

_Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai_

_Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai_

_Geureon sanai _

Vlad began grumbling about how he was better. This was going to humiliate Daniel more than Vlad had ever been.

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

They paused, lowering their heads before resuming the once more famous dance.

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

Danny accidentally pointed to Sam at this moment earning himself a loud laugh from Tucker and a huge blush from Sam.

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_

_Baby, baby_

_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

Tucker resumed his hand motions while Sam did the YMCA and Danny the Macarena.

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_

_Baby, baby_

_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

They once more expertly preformed the Gangman Style dance earning a snicker from Vlad. Danny pointed to Sam each time knowing the secret was out.

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

They all ended in their original poses before collapsing on the ground laughing.

**~The Next Day~ **

"DANNY! SAM! TUCKER! COME DOWNSTAIRS! YOU'RE ON TV!"

The three shared looks before racing down the stairs. Lance Thunder was on the screen informing Amity Park of the news.

"Last night a AmityTuber name Dalv Wisconsin posted a video claiming 'Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley' are dancing to Psy's hit Gangman Style. The video received 9,000,000 likes. The three teen surprising live here in Amity Park. Where they hid all this talent is unknown. This is Lance Thunder saying 'Keep Calm and Gangman Style On'."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned to each other before bursting out laughing and high-fiving each other.

**"TAKE THAT VLAD!"**

**A/N: Review?**


	12. Radioactive

**Radioactive**

**Suggested By: DarkShade5221**

**A/N: Okay...this is the last one for tonight. It is so hard to update on my iPhone. Ugh...13 chapters in one day. Holy crap. Maybe some more tomorrow...idk.**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Woah, woah, woah_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_Woah_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

Danny snapped awake from his unconsciousness. He had been fighting Vlad. The man had officially gone crazy. He was insane. Danny looked around at his broken town.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

He ran towards his house, knowing that was where he would end up surrendering to Vlad. To save his family, he would do anything.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

He knew Vlad had pure intentions of torturing him. He wanted the perfect son, but Danny wasn't that. He never wanted to be perfect. Who would?

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

His family was captive by an insane man. "Give up Daniel. You can't win." "I don't have to win! I just have to make sure YOU LOSE!" His family watched as he gave everything.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

He was wearing out. There was no strength left. If he transformed back, he was over with. That would be the end.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

He knew what to do. Taking off into the Ghost Zone, he went to Frostbite who fixed him up before coming with the young Halfa with an army following.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

Danny ran up the stairs to see Vlad and his family, minus Sam, there. "Where is she?" "I will reveal her after you surrender." "NOT TILL YOU SHOW ME SAM!" And Danny saw her; unconscious but alive.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

He charged allowing Frostbite's army to go and help the wounded and free his family. Vlad was shoved back. "Wrong move Daniel."

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

Danny shoved, kicked, punched, blasted, and dodged. He was going for the end. This wasn't going on any longer. There would be a victor and it would be Danny.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

Vlad transformed back after Danny had ceased his Ghostly Wail. The teen sucked him into the thermos and wielded it shut with his ecto-energy.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

Danny had won. Completely weak, he made it back to his home before collapsing in the arms of his mother. "Danny...it's okay. You're safe."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

He had protected them. He had done everything. He had been their sun, and knocked all the clouds away. He was home safe and sound.

**A/N: Review?**


	13. Here's To Never Growing Up

**Here's to Never Growing Up**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

The Casper High Dance was a hit. Everyone was there. It's was wild. People were laughing, singing, dancing, and I think even Dash was having a water balloon fight...,

_Call up all our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason,_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

Danny and Sam, dressed in the best they had, walked in arm and arm with Tucker and Valerie behind them. Danny walked Sam over to the punch table while Tucker dragged Valerie towards the DJ.

_Meet you at the spot,_

_Half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop,_

_And we're never gonna change_

Danny finished his punch before dragging Sam out on the floor. They danced as everyone formed a circle around them. Even Paulina and Sash were amazed.

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

Tucker took over the DJ station playing music that he knew the two loved. People around were clapping to the beat.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

Valerie had stopped running back and forth between the punch for Tucker knowing he was getting a sugar high.

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

It became a dance off between Danny and Sam and Paulina and Dash. Dash did a spin on his head and threw Paulina in the air and caught her. Everyone oohed knowing Danny and Sam couldn't top that.

_We live like rock stars_

_Dance on every bar_

_This is who we are,_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

Danny smirked before tossing Sam up as she did three front flips. Danny jumped up and caught her. Danny then jumped up did a front flip and landed in a handstand.

_They say just grow up but they don't know us_

_We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change_

Paulina and Dash glared before going into action. Paulina did a handstand making sure her dress didn't fall too low as Dash went j between her arms. She flipped over and landed on his back. People had wide eyes as they turned to the other two.

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

Tucker began remixing music as the dance-off continued. He made sure the camera kept facing his best friends as they moved around the dance floor.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

Danny smirked. He picked Sam up on his shoulders. Sam stood up, using Danny's head to balance. She laughed as she flipped off landing back in his arms. Paulina started sweating.

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

Jazz watched as her little brother showed all his moves he had gained from Ghost Fighting. Sam herself was using pure reflex.

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

Paulina watched as Dash got on the ground and did everything else he could. She used her cheer leading skills to do things, but they weren't doing well.

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

Sam was using experience to show Paulina who she really was. Danny decided to make this dance count. It was time to show everyone who Danny Fenton really is.

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

As Sam jumped high in the air, Danny transformed ignoring the gasps of his classmates. He grabbed Sam by her waist and turned intangible. The duo went through the floor as the school crowded around the spot the had previously been in.

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

They flew back up hearing clapping and whistling as they finished. Sam turned to Danny and kissed him earning awwwws from the crowd. Paulina huffed and grabbed Dash and stomped away.

_Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )_

_Here's to never growing up_

**A/N: That was freaking AWESOME! Review?**


	14. Feel This Moment

**Feel This Moment**

**Suggested by: GhostFudge106**

**I own nothin but the plot.**

_Ask for money, and get advice_

_Ask for advice, get money twice_

_I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice_

_Ya'll call it a moment,_

_I call it life_

Danny sat on the same hill he officially started dating Sam. He looked at the sunset. Jazz came up and sat by him. He turned and smiled at her before returning his gaze to the sun.

_One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

_Mr. Worldwide_

_Christina Aguilera_

_Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica_

_Feel this moment..._

Danny transformed and picked Jazz up. He flew them to the top of the Op Center as they stared at the sun. It was beautiful.

_Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo_

_Long ways from the hard ways_

_Filled with so's, and oh yeas_

_Dade county it always,_

_305 all day_

_Now baby we can parlé,_

_Or baby we can part-ay._

Jazz pulled out her scrapbook of Danny's memories, both as Fenton and Phantom. He leaned on her shoulder to look as well.

_She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups_

_I got her hooked,_

_Cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up_

_Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money_

_Only difference is I own it,_

_Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

Danny began pointing out the most embarrassing moments she had. They sat and laughed. At one moment Jazz almost cried because she realized how grown-up her brother really was.

_One day when the light is glowing,_

_I'll be in my castle golden,_

_But until the gates are open,_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

_Feel this moment..._

Danny had seen his future sadly. He knew what it could've become, but he changed it. Everything would turn out fine, as long as he had his family.

_I see the future,_

_But live for the moment,_

_Makes sense don't it? Ha!_

_Now I make dollars,_

_I mean billions,_

_I'm a genius,_

_I mean brilliance,_

_This street is what schooled 'em,_

_And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler_

He saw the pictures Sam had given Jazz. The one when he first came out of the portal with Ghost Powers, the trip to find Freakshow's gems...

_I've lost a lot, and learned a lot_

_But I'm still undefeated like Shula_

_I'm far from cheap,_

_I break down companies with all my peeps_

_Baby we can travel the world_

_And not given view, and all you can see_

He remembered spending money on gifts for his whole family and Sam and Tucker after the asteroid. It made him realize how important family mattered.

_Time is money_

_Only difference is I own it,Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

Sam and Tucker came up behind them followed by Maddie, Jack, and Danielle. Sam pulled out her own scrapbook and started a whole new round of memories. Everyone sat huddled in a circle; laughing, crying, remembering.

_One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

They were all living in the moment. Jazz had realized then, that you should live each moment like it's your last, because you never know how good you have it. Take Danny for example. He could've easily died in the lab accident. She should've always paid more attention. They all should live in the moment more often.

_Come on, feel this moment...(ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_


	15. Blown Away

**Blown Away**

**A/N: Okay in this I changed a few things around. Sam's parents got divorced and her mom moved away. Her grandma passed away an her dad get's drunk. I hope it isn't too angsty...**

**Warning: Mention of Child Abuse**

** I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

Sam ran into the basement dragging a sleeping Danny with her. Her father had been drinking and was now asleep upstairs on the couch. Danny had heard about the problems Sam's dad had caused and was there to protect her.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

Sam ran back up the stairs to see a tornado nearing her house. She hoped Tucker and Danny's family were okay. She quickly bolted the door shut before running back down to Danny. She curled next to him crying.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

The sound was horrifying. Danny had woken up and was now wrapping his arms around her figure. She hugged him, praying he wouldn't disappear.

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people call it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

Danny picked Sam up and moved her to the back room. There wasn't anything in it. Sam went there when she needed her alone time had had cleared it out. He placed her down as she cried silently.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

The house shook as the two embraced each other. All of Sam's life could be restarted. She couldn't bare the memories of the past anymore.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

Danny opened his eyes after everything stopped. He gently uncovered Sam as she stood up. They grasped each others hands and opened the door. Everything was gone. It was all over.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

Sam walked up the remainder of the stairs. People were walking out of their shelters. Tucker and the Fentons came running over. Danny hugged his parents and Jazz. Sam smiled. She could start all over. Danny came and hugged her. She kissed his cheek. He picked her up and spun her. For the first time in forever, Sam felt happy.

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_


	16. Skyscraper

**Skyscraper**

**Suggested by: jeanette9a**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

Sam couldn't stop the tears. Paulina and Dash had stopped picking on Danny for the week and moved on to her. She hasn't ever been called "Freak" so many times in her life.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

She wasn't going to show weakness. That wasn't who she was. This is Sam we're talking about. Yeah, that Sam, the one with Combat Boots or can kill you with a glare.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

She walked to the park, sitting on the bench. She looked up to see Paulina running into Dash's arms. They were laughing and smiling.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

On the other side of the park, Danny sat with his knees to his chest. He couldn't stand the pressure. People kept shooting him down, no pun intended. He looked up through the trees to see a crying Sam.

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Sam looked up through the trees. She saw Danny curled up on the other bench. He needed someone. Someone like Sam. She got up as he did the same. They ran towards each other, hugging and crying.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Nobody could connect like they could. They had known each other since forever. It wasn't going to end now. Danny transformed and picked Sam up. The flew up onto the tallest building in Amity and looked at the stars, twinkling for them.

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

**A/N: Review?**


	17. Carry on

**Carry On**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Well I woke up to the sound of silence_

_The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight_

_And I found you with a bottle of wine_

_Your head in the curtains_

_And heart like the fourth of July_

Danny listened as Vlad went on about what a nuisance Danny Phantom was. Everyone was starting to agree. He felt hopeless. Why keep doing it if nobody appreciated your work?

_You swore and said_

_We are not_

_We are not shining stars_

_This I know_

_I never said we are_

Sam kept trying to persuade him that it didn't matter. He did that right thing. That was all that really mattered. Danny knew that, but he couldn't help but feel unappreciated.

_Though I've never been through hell like that_

_I've closed enough windows_

_To know you can never look back_

If he gave up, there was the matter that he could easily turn into Dan. Like a snap of a finger his whole world could be twisted. He didn't want that burden.

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground_

_Carry on_

_Carry on, carry on_

Danny sat watching a movie in Sam's basement. He wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts were overpowering him.

_So I met up with some friends_

_At the edge of the night_

_At a bar off 75_

_And we talked and talked_

_About how our parents will die_

_All our neighbours and wives_

He couldn't bare it. Without warning, he transformed and shot off into the sky. Sam knew he needed to clear his head and decided against going after him.

_But I like to think_

_I can cheat it all_

_To make up for the times I've been cheated on_

_And it's nice to know_

_When I was left for dead_

_I was found and now I don't roam these streets_

_I am not the ghost you want of me_

He tried to be their hero. People just didn't thank him. They thought he was faking the whole act.

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground_

_Carry on_

He tried just forgetting. He knew he needed to move on. That's how life works. As long as he did what was right, it would be okay.

_Woah_

_My head is on fire_

_But my legs are fine_

_Cause after all they are mine_

_Lay your clothes down on the floor_

_Close the door_

_Hold the phone_

_Show me how_

_No one's ever gonna stop us now_

Jazz told him a billon times not to let what anyone said drag him down. He needed the encouragement, not complaints.

_Cause we are_

_We are shining stars_

_We are invincible_

_We are who we are_

_On our darkest day_

_When we're miles away_

_So we'll come_

_We will find our way home_

Danny flew through the park zipping past trees. He wondered how all the other heroes kept going. He had a goal, but there wasn't much after you claim that goal.

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground_

_Carry on_

He needed to let it go, and Carry on

_Carry on, carry on_


	18. Count on Me

**Count on Me**

**Suggested by: DarkShade5221**

**A/N: I found it funny that this song was suggested. I sang this song for vocal competitions this past year. I personally love this song so much!**

**I don't own anything except the plot!**

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you._

Danny and Sam walked through a cave in the forest. They had been on a boat picnic, but a storm canceled it. They had decided to walk through the forest, but the storm was worse than they thought. Danny was using Ecto-Energy to light up the cave.

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

Sam smiled knowing Danny would help her through the storm. He wouldn't let her get hurt. She could always know that.

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I'm need it _

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah _

_woooooh woooooooooh yeah ,yeah_

They made a makeshift bed out of leaves. Sam laid down, finding it more comfortable than anything else. Danny made his own before laying down.

_If you tossin' and you turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will remind you_

Sam groaned and rolled over for the millionth time. Danny woke up as the leaves made noise. He knew Sam fell asleep listening to music. He started singing and watched as her eyes drooped.

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

He smiled as she breathed softly. He went back over, feeling successful before falling asleep himself.

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I'm need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

Sam woke up the next morning to the sun shining. She looked over at Danny. Knowing his teenage stomach, she went in search of food. When she returned, he was awake.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

Sam leaned on Danny's shoulder as lightning cracked across the sky once more. She was nervous, but felt safe.

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I'm need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

Danny pulled her closer, smiling. She smiled up a him, looking into his baby blue eyes. They both jumped as thunder boomed. They laughed.

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

**A/N: Review?**


	19. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

Sam watched as Danny got into another argument with Paulina. She had left for a month with Dash on vacation and didn't tell Danny.

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

Danny was infuriated. He brushed passed her and walked over towards Sam. She smiled, trying to help him. He gave her a weak one in return.

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

Paulina and all of her friends came up to Danny while he was talking with Sam. They started throwing insults at him. Sam stood up and pushed Paulina back. The Latina gasped, her eyes wide.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

"Nobody pushes Paulina Sanchez!" She screamed her face red. Sam laughed. "I think I just did." She said. By this time, all of the cheerleaders had shown up along with Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, and Valerie. It was a match. And Sam was determined to win.

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

Paulina and Sam started growling. Danny hopped in between the two. He pointed his finger at Paulina. "You back away from her." He said venomously. Paulina gaped at him.

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

Danny kept pushing Paulina back, yelling at her for being how she was. Sam just kept following him smirking. Paulina growled and shoved Danny to the ground.

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Sam picked him up and pushed Paulina to the ground instead. "He's my best friend, hurt him, I will kill you." She said staring Paulina down.

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_

_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._

Paulina stomped away with all of her cheerleaders following. Danny turned around and hugged Sam. "Thank you."


	20. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Darn**

**Suggested by: Ghostfudge106**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

Jazz crept through Vlad's castle looking for Danny. The man had kidnapped her brother, and nobody had seen him in days. She hoped she could find him. Walking into the lab, she saw Vlad hovering over her trapped brother.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Jazz growled softly. Danny's eyes flickered towards her as she pulled out an Ecto-Gun. Taking aim, she shot Vlad. Danny gasped. "Jazz! No!"

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Vlad turned around and growled at her. "Why hello Jasmine. Come to save your brother huh?" Jazz glared. "Jazz get out of here!" Danny screamed grabbing the bars of the cage before yelping and recoiling.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

Vlad laughed. "You Fentons are very stubborn." He said shaking his head. "At least I don't live under a rock!" Jazz defended.

_Writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

Danny groaned as Jazz engaged battle with Vlad. He needed help fast. Vlad had been taking billions of blood samples to find the perfect combination for his clone. Danny groaned feeling woozy.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

Jazz shot Vlad into the cage Danny was in. The man screamed as he was shocked by the anti-ghost shield. Jazz smirked. "Don't ever underestimate THESE Fentons." She spat back.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Vlad growled, flipped his cape behind him, and walked towards Jazz. She started walking backwards seeing the look on his face. "Vlad stop it!" Danny yelled. Jazz took the distraction to blast the man again. "Dang! I am on fire!" She yelled excitedly.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

Danny hit the cage door with his shoulder. The door flung open and Danny ran out. He transformed, shooting Vlad into the dark corner of his lab. The older man's piercing red eyes cut through the darkness.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Jazz ran up to her brother. "Danny..." Danny pushed Jazz behind her, seeing he had angered the man more. Vlad came towards them, but Danny quickly sucked him into the thermos.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

"Welcome to darkness Vlad. This time, it's permanent." Danny said wielding the thermos shut with his Ecto-energy. "Finally. It's over." Jazz said putting a hand in his shoulder.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._


End file.
